The Last Lover
by Chacha Heenim
Summary: Yesung yg sudah lelah di tolak berkali-kali oleh Yeoja akhirnya beralih haluan untuk mencintai namja saja. sampai akhirnya Yesung bertemu dengan Namja imut bernama Kim Ryeowook dan ingin menjadikan Ryeowook kekasihnya. akanka Yesung berhasil? RnR please!


The Last Lover!

Title: The Last Lover!

Author: Chacha Heenim

Cast: Super Junior

Disclaimer: Mereka selalu jadi milik SMEnt, Tuhan ama diri mereka sendiri

Kecuali pict ini, alur sama ceritanya sah miliknya author!

.

.

Annyeonggggg,,

Lohaaa semuanya! Mian q gak pernah updet. padahal aku udah janji mau share Zhoury ama Kyumin ya! mianhae, Chacha masih sibuk nyiapin diri buat kuliah. hehehe

ah, daripada banyak omong langsung aja deh!

.

A/N: Judul ga' nyambung sama isi. OOC, typo, abal, gaje, ancur, humor gak mutu, bisa bikin orang jadi stress soalnya authornya udah stress akut dll. Inspirited by Slamdunk!

.

_^_Happy Read_^_

.

"Huahahahahahahaha" Tawa 3 orang namja memekakkan telinga siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya.

Pletak, buagh, bugh

"Hahahahahaha" Tawa seorang namja senang. Yap, senang karna berhasil memukuli ke tiga temannya sampai benjol di sana sini.

"Yah, bos kenapa memukul kami?" Tanya seorang namja yang tadi di pukul orang yang di panggil bos.

"Siapa suruh kalian tertawa hah? Harusnya kalian prihatin padaku!" jawab namja yang di panggil bos.

"huahahahahahahaha" kembali, 3 orang namja itu tertawa lagi bahkan kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"hahahaha, malang sekali nasibmu bos. Ini adalah kali ke seratus kau di tolak! Hahahaha!" kata seorang namja sambil menahan tawa plus sakit karna pukulan yang di terimanya tadi.

Pletakkk

Satu jitakan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala namja yang membeberkan aib bosnya itu. Yah namja yang di panggil bos itu adalah Yesung. Namja babo yang selalu saja gagal dalam hal percintaan dan ini adalah kali ke seratus dia di tolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang namja. Kenapa namja? Yah karena Yesung frustasi selalu di tolak yeoja.

Sejak smp Yesung selalu di tolak saat dia menyatakan perasaannya. Yeoja-yeoja yang menolak Yesung selalu mengatakan "ck, mana mau aku punya pacar babo dan berandalan sepertimu!" kira-kira seperti itulah jawaban dari Yeoja yang di tembak Yesung. Tidakkah kalian berfikir mengapa para Yeoja itu mengatakan Babo dan berandalan?

Perlu kalian tau, Yesung adalah ketua genk yang di takuti di sekolahnya. Yesung memang babo dalam pelajaran tapi soal berkelahi dialah yang nomor satu. Hampir setiap hari Yesung berkelahi, bukan karena dia duluan yang mulai tapi karena tantangan yang selalu datang padanya dan dengan mudahnya pula Yesung selalu menjawab "Baiklah, ku terima tantanganmu!". Oh tidak juga sih, kadang Yesung duluan yang memulai perkelahian. Bahkan Yesung pernah menghabisi satu kelompok genk sendirian saja tanpa bantuan ke tiga temannya.

Saat melihat mereka berempat kalian pasti berfikir bahwa mereka namja yang lemah. Di lihat dari postur tubuhnya, mereka (*Yesung, Donghae, Hyukjae, Shindong*) memang tidak ada yang menonjol kecuali Shindong yang memang dari sononya sudah gemuk #plakk. Tapi sebenarnya mereka itu sangatlah kuat, apalagi soal berkelahi. Merekalah jagonya. Ok cukup! Sekarang waktunya kembali ke masalah penolakan cinta.

Yesung berfikir mungkin saat dia SMA semuanya akan berubah dan dia bisa mendapatkan pacar, tapi tetap saja para Yeoja-yeoja itu selalu menolaknya. Karena itulah Yesung ingin mencoba hal baru dengan menyukai seorang namja. Entahlah ini memang takdir atau memang nasib Yesung saja yang malang, namja atau yeoja sama saja. Pada akhirnya di tolak juga pernyataan cintanya.

"Aduh duh bos. Sakit tau! Dasar bos gila,,," Kata namja yang kena jitakan Yesung.

"DONGHAEEE,,, APA KAU BILANG? AKU GILA?" teriak Yesung sambil bersiap-siap menerjang donghae seperti layaknya seekor banteng yang melihat warna merah di depannya.

"HUEEEEEEE,,, Hyukieee chagiyaaaaa,, heleeeppppp meeeee!" teriak Donghae yang kini telah berlari sambil di kejar Yesung dari belakangnya. Sedangkan 2 temannya Hyukjae dan Shindong kini tengah berguling-guling dengan tawa yang bisa menggemparkan satu sekolah sambil memandang kedua orang babo yang tengah kejar-kejaran seperti kucing dan anjing.

BRUKKK

"au,,," rintih seorang namja imut yang terjatuh karena di tabrak Yesung. Donghae yang sedang di kejar Yesungpun kini berhenti berlari dan hanya bisa diam melihat Yesung menabrak seorang namja imut yang sangat dia tau siapa namja itu. Begitu pula dengan Hyukjae dan Shindong yang langsung berhenti tertawa melihat adegan tabrakan tak sengaja itu. Donghae yang sadar langsung berlari mendekati Yesung dan membantu namja imut tadi untuk membereskan kertas-kertasnya yang terjatuh saat bertabrakan dengan Yesung.

"Bos!" panggil Donghae

"Bos?" ulang Donghae

"YAK,,, BOS BAAAABOOOOO!" teriak Donghae tepat di telinga Yesung yang membuat Yesung langsung tersadar dari lamunannya. Taukah kalian bahwa dari tadi Yesung itu sama sekali tak mendengarkan panggilan Donghae? Yesung terlalu sibuk memperhatikan namja imut yang di tabraknya tadi.

"YAAAAAKKK, JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK BODOH!" balas Yesung tak kalah keras dari Donghae sambil menjewer telinga Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae kini mulai mencak-mencak kesakitan karena jewerannya Yesung tak kunjung di lepaskan juga.

"Hei, sudahlah!" kata seorang namja menghentikan aksi Yesung menjewer Donghae. Yesungpun kini telah melepaskan jewerannya pada Donghae dan dia tengah menatap ke arah namja yang tadi tak sengaja di tabraknya. Yesung kembali mematung saat matanya menatap namja imut itu.

"Hei,, gwechanayo?" tanya namja imut tadi sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganya di depan wajah Yesung dan Yesung baru tersadar saat tangan donghae menyikut perutnya dengan lumayan keras.

"Ah,, ano, gwechana." Jawab Yesung salah tingkah membuat Donghae, Hyukjae dan Shindong bingung. Tidak biasanya Yesung bisa salah tingkah seperti ini kecuali saat Yesung ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Sehebat apapun Yesung dalam berkelahi tapi kalau sudah di hadapkan dengan soal percintaan Yesung pasti akan menjadi orang yang sangat sangat babo. Ulangi SANGAT BABO.

Hening sejenak sampai,,,,,

"YO, kenalkan aku Kim Joong Woon tapi panggil saja Yesung!"

GUBRAK

Bagaikan Longsor yang langsung datang menghantan ke empat namja yang berdiri di depan dan samping Yesung mendengar Yesung mengenalkan dirinya. Ya, siapa yang tidak sweetdrop melihat adegan memalukan seperti itu? Apalagi Yesung langsung mejabat tangan namja imut tadi tanpa adanya persetujuan dari sang empunya tangan tentunya.

'Dasar bos gila! Baru saja tadi patah hati, sekarang sudah jatuh cinta lagi!' kata Donghae, Hyukjae, dan Shindong bersamaan dalam hati

"Oh, aku Kim Ryeowook!" jawab namja imut tadi.

"Nama yang cocok untuk orang semanis dirimu!" Yesung mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata gombalnya.

"Ah, gomawo!" ucap namja yang bernama Ryeowook

"Aish,,, aku sudah telat! Pasti hyung akan marah-marah nih!" gerutu Ryeowook saat melihat jam tangannya.

"Mian, aku harus segera pergi" ucap Ryeowook yang langsung berlari meninggalkan ke empat namja itu.

"Hei, kau kelas berapa?" teriak Yesung sebelum Ryeowook menjauh

"1A" jawabnya

"Dasar namja aneh" cibir Ryeowook sambil berlari

.

_^_ , _^_ , _^_

.

"Kim Ryeowook!" ucap Yesung mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan namja manis bernama Kim Ryeowook tadi.

"Bos, kau kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae pada Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil mengucapkan kata Kim Ryeowook.

"Namja tadi benar-benar sangat manis ya?" tanya Yesung

'Pertanyaannya apa jawabannya apa?' kesal Hyukjae dalam hati

"Ne, sangat manis sampai-sampai bosku yang satu ini jadi orang GILA" jawab Hyukjae kesal dengan penekanan pada kata Gila.

"Hyukkie, jangan buat dia marah atau kita bisa kena pukul lagi!" kata Donghae sedikit berbisik pada Hyukjae.

"Kau benar Hyuk, dia memang ma,,,,," perkataan Yesung terhenti, membuat ke tiga temannya jadi bingung.

"KAU BILANG APA TADI? GILA? HYUKJAEEEE, KU BUNUH KAU!" teriak Yesung lantang.

"Tuh kan benar, gilanya kambuh lagi! Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah,,,,, LARIIIIII,,,,!" kata Donghae langsung berlari dan di susul Hyukjae dan Shindong. Lalu Yesung? Seperti biasa, Yesung mengejar mereka, tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda. Yesung mengejar mereka sambil membawa SAPU di tangannya. Persis sekali seperti ahjuma-ahjuma yang kesetanan karena tak dapat uang belanja dari suaminya (?) *nah loh?*

Donghae, Hyukjae dan Shindong terus saja berlari sampai mereka sampai di atap dan tentu saja sudah tak ada jalan lain lagi untuk lari.

"Mau lari kemana lagi kalian hah?" kata Yesung dengan seringaian setannya *sejak kapan ya Yeppa kayak Kyu?* #abaikan

"Hehehehe, halo Bos! Tidak capek Bos berlari terus?" kata Shindong memulai basa basi yang tentu saja tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi Yesung

"Kaliaaaannnn,,,,,! Rasakan ini! HIYAAAAAA….." Teriak Yesung sambil melempar sapu yang di bawanya.

PLETAKKK

"AUUU,," teriak seseorang

Donghae? Bukan.

Hyukjae? Bukan.

Shindong? Bukan juga.

Lalu siapa? Yesung tidak mungkin karena dialah orang yang melempar sapu itu.

"Aish siapa orang yang berani melemparku dengan sapu?" kesal seorang namja sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Hehehehe,, ma'af aku tidak sengaja!" kata Yesung sambil cengengesan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Jadi kau yang melempariku dengan sapu? Dasar sial!" kata namja tadi sambil melemparkan sapu itu ke arah Yesung dan tepat mengenai jidat Yesung.

"Hei, aku kan sudah minta ma'af!" kata Yesung sedikit emosi

"Kau sudah mengganggu waktu bersantaiku dan melemparku dengan sapu sampai membuat kepalaku benjol. Seenaknya saja kau!" kesal namja tadi dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Lalu kau mau apa hah? Mau mengajakku berkelahi? Baiklah, ayo maju kalau begitu!" tantang Yesung yang membuat namja di depannya marah.

Bugh

Satu pukulan dari namja itu tepat mengenai Yesung. Tidak tinggal diam Yesungpun mulai membalasnya. Pukulan demi pukulan mereka hantamkan pada lawan masing-masing. Donghae, Hyukjae dan Shindong yang melihat adegan itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Bosssss,, hentikan bos!" teriak Shindong

"Kita harus membawa bos kabur sebelum mereka benar-benar akan saling bunuh." Kata Hyukjae

"Baiklah, Shindong~hyung kau pegangi namja itu aku dan Hyukkie akan membawa Bos lari!" kata Donghae kepada Hyukjae dan Shindong. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi mereka langsung berlari kea rah Yesung dan namja itu.

Cukup sulit menghentikan mereka berdua, mengingat mereka sama-sama kuat dalam berkelahi. Tapi untungnya Hyukjae dan Donghae berhasil menghentikan Yesung.

"Hae, Hyuk! Lepaskan aku!" kata Yesung bersikeras

"Akan ku hajar namja kurang ajar itu!" Lanjut Yesung

"CIH, KAULAH YANG AKAN KU HAJAR! DASAR NAMJA GILA!" namja itu malah berteriak menantang pada Yesung yang membuat Yesung semakin panas di buatnya.

"APA KAU BILANG? NAMJA GILA?" teriak Yesung tak kalah keras. Entahlah setiap kali mendengar kata Gila Yesung selalu saja langsung emosi. Hah, mungkin memang Yesung benar-benar sudah gila kali. #plakk.

"YA! KAU MEMANG GILA!" jawab namja tadi.

"Hyukie,, ayo cepat bawa kabur sebelum ada setan mengamuk!" kata Donghae mengajak Hyukjae untuk segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Ayo Hae!" jawab Hyukjae sambil memaksa Yesung turun dari atap.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU MAU MENGHAJAR ORANG ITU!" Teriak Yesung yang meronta-ronta minta di lepaskan. Tapi Donghae dan Hyukkie tak akan mungkin mendengarkan teriakan Bosnya. Satu tujuan mereka, menjauhkan Bosnya dari namja itu.

"Bos, sudahlah! Tidak perlu meladeni orang seperti itu. Jangan buang tenagamu!" kata Donghae memberi nasehat pada Yesung. *padahal tiap hari mereka juga buang-buang tenaga dengan kejar-kejaran seperti anak kecil.* Donghae dan Hyukjae saat ini telah berada di lantai bawah, mereka sudah keluar dari atap. Lalu bagaimana Shindong? Entahlah, dia belum kembali dari atap.

"Tidak di ladeni katamu? Kau tidak lihat dia memukulku?" marah Yesung

"Hah, tidak ada gunanya kau berkelahi dengan Cho Kyuhyun bos!" sahut Hyukjae

"Siapa? Cho Kyuhyun? Kau kenal dengannya Hyuk?" tanya Yesung yang kemarahannya mulai mereda.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak kenal dia." Jawab Hyukjae enteng.

"MWO? KAU MENGATAIKU BODOH?" Kesal Yesung mendengar jawaban Hyukjae.

"Aishh,, sudahlah bos tahan emosimu!" Donghae menyuruh Yesung untuk menahan emosinya yang sedang naik turun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tau siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Hyukjae yang di jawab gelengan kepala dari Yesung

"Dia itu anak pemilih sekolah ini Bos. Dia orang yang pintar, cuek, dingin dan emosian. Tapi anehnya semua yeoja tergila-gila padanya!" Heran Hyukjae

"Dia anak pemilik sekolah?" tanya Yesung

"Ne, dia memang anak pemilik sekolah. Dan seharusnya juga dia masih kelas 1 tapi karena dia pintar atau bisa di bilang jenius dia bisa loncat kelas. Dia baru masuk hari ini setelah beberapa hari dia DO dari Shinki high school." Jelas Hyukjae panjang lebar

"sstttt,, Bos! Bukannya itu Kim Ryeowook ya?" tanya Donghae saat dia melihat Ryeowook.

Secepat kilat Yesung langsung menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Donghae, ya maklum lah Yesung kan lagi kasmaran dengan namja imut yang bernama Kim Ryeowook. Biasanya saat melihat orang yang di sukai ada di depan mata, kita pasti akan merasa senang tapi kenapa muka Yesung malah di tekuk seperti itu.

Ok! Kita lihat ada apa sebenarnya?

Ternyata Yesung cemburu melihat Ryeowook sedang bersenda gurau dengan beberapa namja kelas 3. Terlihat Ryeowook yang malu-malu kucing di sana. Apalagi saat Ryeowook di goda para sunbaenya, itu membuat Yesung semakin terbakar cemburu.

"Hyung, aku kembali ke kelasku dulu ya!" pamit Ryeowook pada para sunbaenya. Melihat Ryeowook yang pergi dari sana, Yesung langsung berjalan menghampiri para sunbaenya itu.

"Heh kau?" panggil Yesung pada salah seorang sunbaenya

"Eh? Waeyo? Siapa kau?" tanya Sunbae itu bingung

"Cih, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Tanya Yesung pada sunbaenya

"Memang apa urusanmu? Tidak ada bukan?" jawab Sunbae itu..

"Berani sekali kau!" kata Yesung dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Mau mengajakku berkelahi hah?" tanya Yesung kesal

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau Judo saja, kan hampir sama dengan berkelahi." tawar sang sunbae

"WOEY, aku ini ingin ngajak duel! Tapi kenapa malah tawar-menawar?" Ucap Yesung kesal dengan tawaran sunbaenya.

Pletakkk

Satu jitakan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Yesung

"Heh, sakit tau!" Kesal Yesung

"Makanya sopanlah sedikit pada sunbaemu!" kata Sunbae itu "Yakin, kau mau menantangku?" lanjutnya

"Tentu saja, seorang Yesung tidak akan pernah menarik kata-katanya!" dengan bangga Yesung mengenalkan dirinya.

"Hmm,, ikut aku!" Ajak Sunbae itu

"OK!" mantap Yesung

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bos, yakin kau mau menantangnya? Dia itu kapten Judi bos, kau kan sama sekali tak tau tekhnik Judo sama sekali." Bisik Donghae pada Yesung yang kini tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah arena pertandingan Judo.

"Ah, pergi saja kau Hae! Aku akan mengalahkannya!" Kata Yesung yakin

"Ya sudah!" pasrah Donghae, kemudian pergi keluar dari arena pertandingan.

"Heh, Racoon! Ayo kita mulai!" tantang Yesung tak sabar ingin segera memulai.

"RACOON KAU BILANG? DASAR KEPALA BESAR!" marah Sunbae itu.

"Aish sudahlah kita mulai. Jika pukulanmu berhasil mengenaiku sebanyak 5 kali maka kau yang akan menang. Bagaimana?" Kata Sunbae yang di ketahui bernama Kim Young Woon alias Kangin itu.

"Baiklah, kita mulai!" jawab Yesung yang langsung berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan kangin

_**Di tempat lain**_

"Wookie,, ayo ke Klub Judo!" ajak seorang namja cantik pada namja imut yang bernama Kim Ryeowook atau lebih sering di panggil Wookie.

"Waeyo Chullie hyung?" heran Wookie

"Kau tidak tau ya? Aku tadi dengar katanya ada anak kelas satu yang berani menantang kapten Judo sekolah kita." Jelas namja cantik yang bernama Kim Heechul a.k.a Chullie (*suaminya author tuh!*#plakkk)

"Mwo? Jinja? Aish, siapa yang berani menantang Kangin hyung? Kajja, kita pergi ke sana sekarang." Ajak Wookie menarik tangan Chullie.

_**Back to Kangin and Yesung**_

"Hosh,,, hosh,,, hosh,,," Yesung berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Skor saat ini adalah 4-0 untuk Yesung. Tentu saja Yesung yang awam soal Judo tidak akan menang melawan kapten Judo.

"Hyungggg?" Teriak Wookie saat sampai di area pertandingan Judo.

"Kim Ryeowook?" Kata Yesung. Melihat Wookie datang Yesung langsung bangkit dan bersiap-siap melawan Kangin kembali. Yah, Yesung ingin Caper (cari perhatian) ke Wookie, siapa tau Wookie bisa terpesona dengannya.

"Hiyaaaa,,,," teriak Yesung lagsung menerjang Kangin. Kangin yang tidak tau ada serangan tiba-tiba langsung oleng tubuhnya dan jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit karena Yesung menabrakkan dirinya dengan Kangin. Dan alhasil Kangin jatuh, sedangkan Yesung langsung mendaratkan satu pukulan ke tubuh Kangin.

"YEIII,, aku memang jenius!" bangga Yesung setelah berhasil memukul Kangin.

"Hyunggggg, gwechanayo?" cemas Wookie yang langsung berlari menghampiri Kangin. Yesung yang melihat itu langsung heran, kemudian Yesung juga menghampiri Kangin dan Wookie.

"Hai, Kim Ryeowook!" sapa Yesung dengan senyuman yang sungguh sangat lebar tanpa peduli tatapan kesal dari Kangin.

"Kau kenal dia Wookie?" tanya Kangin

"Hahahah, tentu saja Racoon, aku kenal baik dengan Kim Ryeowook!" Dengan bangganya Yesung mengatakn itu padahal bertemu saja baru satu kali.

"Hiyaaaaa,,,, kenapa adikku bisa kenal dengan orang sepertimu?" Histeris Kangin mendengar penuturan Yesung.

"MWO? ADIK?" Teriak Yesung kaget.

"Ne, Kim Ryeowook adalah adikku! Kau mau apa hah?" kata Kangin lantang plus menantang, sedangkan Wookie hanya bersweetdrop ria melihat kelakuan 2 orang namja di hadapannya.

"Benarkah itu Wookie?" tanya Yesung memastikan

"Ne, Kangin hyung itu hyungku!" jawab Wookie

DOEEENGGGG

_^_TBC_^_

.

Heyooo,,, gimana? Hahaha aneh ya?

Maklum ya reader, aku lagi stress jadi hasilnya kayak gini.

Mind to review? RnR please….

Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya,,,

_**REVIEW PLEASE…..**_


End file.
